


Confusion

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for akatnamedeaster's challenge of Severus/Sirius, Pub men’s toilet, confusion/curiosity, condom machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

"That.” Severus said with distaste, pointing at the large metal box on the wall.

“Oh, erm…” Sirius stalled, waiting for the Muggle to wash his hands and leave. “It’s a condom machine.”

Severus shot him his best _'are you actually that stupid or is the sole purpose of your existence to exasperate me?’_ look.

“Muggles can’t use magic for sex protection.” The look didn’t falter, so he continued. “It’s like a sock for your dick.”

Severus blinked.

“Here, I’ll show you.” He shoved some Muggle money into the slot, holding up the foil packet.

“Those poor Muggle women.” Severus sighed.


End file.
